


I Melt With You

by HyeHowAreYa



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom x Bottom Chaos, Established Relationship, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyeHowAreYa/pseuds/HyeHowAreYa
Summary: Jungeun has a surprise waiting for Hyejoo when they get home from dinner
Relationships: Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	I Melt With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keepitshrimpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/gifts).



> A gift for my wonderful inspiration and bestest supporter! Without a Shrimpie, there would be no me! And no me would be pretty boring ngl.  
> Even if I may get crucified for associating with you, I don't really mind. Nobody can stop me from showing appreciation for my favorite author! We discussed this concept on cc, and I hope you like it and weren't just being polite... (Idk if I was anon or not)  
> Oh yeah... and this is also an apology present for deleting Cruel World which you told me not to worry about, but I still feel bad 🤕  
> (Buuuut it will be back by October 31st, 2021! I think...)
> 
> Anywhoo, back to the scheduled programming!  
> Welcome to two subby babies just trying to get off, while being awkward, shy, and cute as hell!  
> Also, pardon me if this one is a little awkward, I know jack shit about male anatomy.  
> Bye-bye! Enjoy reading!

Jungeun and Hyejoo sat at a table in a restaurant, celebrating their relationship and everything that came with it. They sat on the same side of the booth, leaving the other side untouched as Jungeun lay her head on Hyejoo’s shoulder as her girlfriend fed her pasta.

“You have arms, Jungie, why do I have to feed you?” Hyejoo asked curiously, as she stabbed the noodles with her fork, and bringing it to Jungeun’s face so she could take a bite. “Because it’s cute,”

“I guess so,” Hyejoo said, planting a kiss atop Jungeun’s head before laying her head gently upon it. “When exactly do you plan on leaving?” Hyejoo asked. “God, Hye, you never want to be out of the house for more than like ten minutes, live a little.”

“But we’re just kind of… sitting here.”

“It’s nice though, isn’t it?”

“Sure, but we can sit together and eat pasta at home. No noise, no people, and we can watch whatever we want on tv.”

Jungeun playfully rolled her eyes. “You’re right, but I still don’t agree. I mean… It’s valentine’s day, we can’t just stay inside all day.”

“But that’d be a great way to celebrate our relationship since it’d built on both of us being lazy and never leaving.”

“Again… You’re right, but I don’t agree. I just want to do something special, stop being so negative.” Jungeun said, pouting and pinching Hyejoo’s arm.

“Fine, but we already did something special, can we stop doing special things now?”

“Well… No, because even if we go home, I have something special.”

“What kind of special?” Hyejoo asked warily, to which Jungeun giggled.

“Trust me, I know my girlfriend right? I know all the things you’re too shy to request, silly bean.” Jungeun said, growing more and more suspicious with each word that left her mouth.

“Uh… What?”

“I told you to trust me, I swear you’ll like it.”

“Here is you two’s bill!” The waiter cheered, making Jungeun sit up so she could be handed the ticket. “I’ll pay, Hye, my treat,” Jungeun said, handing the waiter her card. “Be right back with your card, ma’am.” The waiter said as she sped off.

“You already bought me… something. Which I’m 85% sure is sex-related, you don’t need to buy me dinner too.”

“Well, I bought _us_ dinner, and I bought _us_ the surprise, so don’t worry.”

“Alright then,”

Once the waiter handed them Jungeun’s card, they left the restaurant so they could return home. Hyejoo drove, trying to ignore the tension Jungeun inflicted when her hand lay upon Hyejoo’s thighs. “Do you have any idea what the surprise is?” Jungeun asked in a chipper voice, teasing Hyejoo even more.

“I have an idea.”

Jungeun giggled, “Are you ready for it?”

“More and more every second.”

Jungeun’s hand continued to rub Hyejoo’s thigh suggestively, moving inward to the inner thigh, admiring how the erection forming in Hyejoo’s pants looked in the passing street lights.

“I’m driving… don’t get too preoccupied.” Hyejoo reminded. “I know, I know… But we’re almost home, are you excited?”

“Depends.”

“On what? Come on, I told you to liven up, you can’t seriously be moody all the time…” Jungeun whined, her hands grazing Hyejoo’s clothed cock, making the latter whimper.

“Jungie…” Hyejoo warned as she pulled into the driveway. “What? We’re home now,” Jungeun defended herself, opening the car door and stepping outside. She put an arm around Hyejoo’s waist, leading her to the door which she promptly unlocked.

Upon shutting the door, Jungeun spoke, “Go to the bathroom and get ready.” She smiled, patting Hyejoo’s butt affectionately.

“What about you?”

“I got ready ahead of time, Hye.”

Hyejoo laughed, “Of course you did.”

Jungeun followed Hyejoo down the hall as they split up into two separate rooms. Now, she waited for Hyejoo to get done showering after work and she felt her own cock harden inside her pants in anticipation. She couldn’t wait to try out the long-awaited surprise with Hyejoo.

It may have only been about ten minutes, twenty tops, but it felt like she was waiting for forever. But eventually, she decided to pass time by undressing and pulling the needed items from her bedside drawer, including the ‘surprise’ itself. She cringed looking at the long red hunk of plastic she was supposed to put inside her, she was slightly worried that it wouldn’t even fit.

She couldn’t even fit her whole hand around its girth while she put the lube on it, trying to coat every inch of it, not to mention, it was long too, it’d be able to keep both of them more than satisfied.

Hyejoo walked in with a towel wrapped around her when she walked into the room. “Jesus Christ…” She swore, looking at the double-ended dildo in Jungeun’s hands. Jungeun looked at Hyejoo, and how ethereal she looked with wet hair, the little drops of water going down her pale cleavage.

Jungeun patted the bed on the place where she wanted Hyejoo to kneel. Hyejoo followed through, sitting on the bed facing away from Jungeun on her hands and knees. Jungeun poured a bit of lube on her thumb, and swirled the substance over Hyejoo’s hole, preparing her for the girth of the toy.

She got in a similar position to Hyejoo and braced the toy between their holes. Jungeun held it in place before she sank onto it. “O-Oh my god!!” Jungeun moaned loudly as her ass was stretched apart. “You’re such a tease, Jungie,” Hyejoo whined, disappointed to not be receiving anything yet.

Jungeun rocked backward so the toy would poke Hyejoo’s rim, the slimy liquid covering it aiding the insertion of such a gigantic device. Jungeun pushed back, arching her back and wiggling it around inside. Hyejoo desperately gasped for air as the dildo split her open, she’d never felt so full in her life especially due to Jungeun’s rather lackluster size.

Hyejoo frantically moved her hand down her body, impulsively rubbing her tiny pink cock in her palm as she began to rock backward to the same rhythm Jungeun was. 

Soon, the sounds of heavy breaths and skin slapping together echoed through the room as the two women wrathfully rocked back and forth on all fours between the mass of plastic that joined them together, as they both furiously handled their appendages. Jungeun had suddenly given up holding herself on all fours, overcome by pleasure and exhaustion already, so she laid her head down on the bed, the comforter somewhat muffling her moans.

She still managed to keep up with Hyejoo now who simply was not interested in always finishing last, and preferred to speed things up. If only Jungeun didn’t get so tired so quickly. Not only had she grown tired of needing an extra push to orgasm long after Jungeun was finished, but she also did not have time to entertain a pillow princess.

Despite all that, they made it work. Entering a relationship together, they hoped the other would be strong and dominant, not only were they both lacking in strength and power but sadly, they both lacked sexual prowess too. However, this was not entirely bad, no, not bad at all! This was rather good for one’s self-confidence, they could both confide in each other about insecurities regarding sizes of certain organs, so to speak.

“Ah-ah!” Jungeun cried, worried Hyejoo would push her off the bed, so she grabbed the edge of the mattress in her hands, biting down on the comforter. Her eyes drooped, happily just taking the pounding.

Jungeun could swear her ass cheeks would be red and sore for the next couple of hours, long after they were done, due to how furiously they pushed against each other. Jungeun was already on the verge of passing out, and Hyejoo was far from satisfied, and may just finally assert herself to get what she wanted. Even if that was a rare feat, it was certain that she may not have been particularly dominant, but she sure did talk a lot of shit.

“Jungie… s-stay with me!” Hyejoo groaned in annoyance, only getting a high-pitched whine in response. Hyejoo rolled her eyes, using her muscular thighs to drill the older girl into the ground as she fondled herself, the toy poking further inside her that she thought it could go.

They were both taking it to the hilt, to the point their asses slapped together every time, and they have definitely never done that before, especially with a toy of this size. Taking each other would never suffice as a warmup for this kind of thing, and at this rate, when Hyejoo or Jungeun would put their whole hand around their rather thin girth, it was never quite as satisfactory for insertion.

“Wake uppppp!!” Hyejoo whined, slapping Jungeun’s thigh with her empty hand. Jungeun whined in response. “Jungie!!” Hyejoo cried aloud, somewhere in between a complaint and a moan.

“Harder, Hye!” Jungeun moaned, finding a voice inside her tired body. Hyejoo rolled her eyes. “Then sit up!!”

Jungeun grumbled, forcing herself back up on all fours, and meeting the severity and urgency of Hyejoo’s movements. “God, Hye!! You have the deeper end…” Jungeun complained again, “Yeah, it’s about time I do.” Hyejoo growled, momentarily cupping her dangling breasts to get a look at the bulge that’d appeared in her tummy.

“Is that healthy?” Hyejoo asked herself quietly, before letting go of her chest and figuring if something was wrong she’d know. She was close now, feeling wave after wave of ecstasy move through her body like ripples in a pond. She delicately massaged her undersized member in her hand, feeling little droplets of precum drip out the slit.

“That’s not fair!” Jungeun protested but Hyejoo ignored it. She was relishing in this moment of pleasure as her one arm began to have difficulties holding up her weight, as her ass had been stretched to what she believed to be its limit, and she was confident that would make walking rather difficult later. She could only imagine how Jungeun felt while being punctured by their new toy, Jungeun was always very sensitive, and her tiny stature surely didn’t help.

Hyejoo was more than ready to begrudgingly carry Jungeun everywhere she had to go, she believed it was her duty, part of being a good girlfriend, especially when she had the size advantage.

Jungeun was close to collapsing again but didn’t want to have to deal with Hyejoo’s whining, so she stayed on all fours, poking Hyejoo’s flesh with her bony ass, loving the sound of skin slapping against skin.

Jungeun clutched the mattress tight in her fingers, moaning loudly as the toy punctured the deepest parts of her rectum. Her cock throbbed violently in her hand as it was sure to burst soon. “A-ah! Fuck!” Jungeun cried, not bothering to wipe the strings of drool slowly falling off her teeth and onto the bed below.

“G-god!! Harder!” She cried again, her orgasm approaching quickly. She could hear Hyejoo’s soft whimpers too, hoping that signified a coming climax. Jungeun’s body quivered as her arm struggled to hold her weight. The gigantic toy that’d made its home in her asshole was certainly doing its job as she had never felt so weak in her entire life.

Within moments she coated the sheets in her semen and collapsed once more. “God damn you, Jungie,” Hyejoo growled. “I can’t help it!” Jungeun whined, severing herself from the toy and pulling it out of Hyejoo too. She sat up and faced Hyejoo directly.

Jungeun thought for a second. “You know, I always wanted to try something…” She proposed nervously. “Go ahead,” Hyejoo said, turning over to lay on her back so Jungeun could better use her body. Jungeun mounted Hyejoo, positioning the younger girl’s thigh above her own so her penis would touch Hyejoo’s. Hyejoo whined at the contact of Jungeun’s hard meat rubbing against her silky dick.

Jungeun pulled Hyejoo into a hug, so she wouldn’t have to awkwardly look into her eyes as she rubbed herself against her. Hyejoo could feel Jungeun’s hot breath on her shoulder and sticky sweat stuck them together whilst Jungeun ground her meat on Hyejoo’s.

“Is this good?” Jungeun asked, gathering the courage to kiss Hyejoo on the cheek. “Y-yeah!” Hyejoo arched her back and her cockhead touched Jungeun’s in such a perfect way. “I didn’t even know this was possible,” Hyejoo said with a laugh, wiggling slightly as Jungeun tickled her neck with her lips. “Well, why do lesbians get to have all the fun?” Jungeun asked, making sure Hyejoo could feel her laugh on her sensitive ears.

“J-Jungie… We are lesbians…”

“You know what I mean,”

Hyejoo nodded, giggling slightly every time Jungeun would kiss or brush her nose against her ears, or certain parts of her neck. “Jungie… Cut it out…” Hyejoo lied, in reality, wanting anything other than for the older girl to stop tickling her. “But you’re so cute! I couldn’t possibly stop.”

Jungeun returned to sprinkling little kisses on all of Hyejoo’s sensitive spots, as she continued to grind her cock against Hyejoo’s. Jungeun laid her head down on Hyejoo’s shoulder as she felt the tension build in her belly. Jungeun quickened her thrusts, sloppily increasing the friction, chasing orgasm like her life depended on it.

Jungeun cupped Hyejoo’s face and began to kiss her, sucking on her thick bottom lip and lightly dipping her tongue into Hyejoo’s mouth. Licking about on the inside, feeling the texture of Hyejoo’s tongue on her own.

Once Jungeun pulled away, Hyejoo lovingly nuzzled her partner’s neck and shoulders, tightening their hug as well. With one last jerk of the hips, Jungeun’s cum shot all over herself and Hyejoo’s body, but Jungeun, now fully awake, was not satisfied with the pleasure her girlfriend had experienced.

She pulled away, feasting her eyes on such an erotic sight as her girl covered in all of her fluids. Hyejoo was sure to smell like Jungeun for weeks now, surely marking the younger girl as taken. It was silly, but Jungeun always felt herself being a little possessive, always wanting her partner to herself and only herself.

Hyejoo scowled at Jungeun, ridiculing her for her selfishness with her eyes.

“D-do you want me to… You know…” Jungeun said shyly, lowering herself down, hovering her mouth over Hyejoo’s penis, feeling bad her girlfriend hadn’t cum yet. “S-sure” Hyejoo responded, her heart racing with the soon to be visual of Jungeun blowing her. Jungeun nodded, licking a bit, loving to taste herself on Hyejoo’s genitals. She teased a bit, before finally taking the right testicle in her mouth, licking up all of her own semen from it and the surrounding area.

She sucked a little harder when she got to the head of her partner’s dick. She couldn’t wait to drink all of Hyejoo’s semen, thrilled to choke down such delicious thick fluids. She hungrily slurped at the delectable display before her, soaking it in her saliva, before she took it all in her mouth. Her mouth was open as wide as she could stretch it, fitting Hyejoo’s cock and balls inside her mouth, giving her the appearance of chipmunk cheeks.

She stroked all that was in her opening with her tongue, sucking and licking at the same time, causing Hyejoo to begin wiggling a bit more as she clutched the comforter in her hands, throwing her head back and moaning quietly, too embarrassed to fully show her inner feelings of satisfaction.

Jungeun pulled away, taking a moment to catch her breath, before going back down, stuffing her cheeks full. She gently massaged Hyejoo’s cockhead with her textured tongue, licking the precum off it, and slobbered as she pleasured her partner.

She’d licked all of her own liquids off the area but didn’t care, Jungeun could spend an eternity with such a delicious meal in her mouth, sucking on it as if it was in likeness to candy, her hands finding their way to grip Hyejoo’s thighs. She glanced periodically at Hyejoo to see how she was doing, seeing her partner's chest rise and fall as she hastily gulped air, trying to subdue her sounds and reactions.

Jungeun pulled away for air again, “You can moan, silly bean.” she said with a laugh, giving Hyejoo a comforting smile. “A-alright…” Hyejoo said shyly, she was blushing profusely, overwhelmed by Jungeun.

Without warning, Jungeun forced two of her fingers inside Hyejoo’s still miraculously tight hole, which finally garnered a reaction. “O-oh, god!” Hyejoo whimpered, her glossy eyes rolling into the back of her head.

Jungeun stroked the silky canal with her fingers as she crudely slurped all the saliva from Hyejoo’s dick. “You need more?” Jungeun asked caringly. “U-uh huh…” Hyejoo nodded, almost in tears due to desperation as she hadn’t had the chance to cum yet.

Jungeun removed her fingers from her partner's asshole and rubbing her up and down with the same hand, gathering precum and saliva from her penis, as using the fluids as a lubricant so she’d be able to fit more inside.

She then led with two fingers, going knuckle-deep, then slowly eased her knuckle inside, leaving Hyejoo to squeak and gasp in shock and a bit of pain. “Too much?” Jungeun asked. Hyejoo shook her head, at a loss for words completely.

Jungeun dived back down, licking, sucking, doing anything she could possibly do to finally taste the younger girl’s spunk in her mouth. She knew Hyejoo wouldn’t last long now that her ass was full, that was usually how it went.

She felt Hyejoo’s canal squeezing her wrist tightly, she looked back up at her partner whose face had gone red and sweaty. She could sense the other was close by her loud whines and her back continuously lifting off the bed.

Jungeun rejoiced when she got a mouthful of hot cum then swallowing it and licking her lips once she pulled away and removed her hand from Hyejoo’s insides. She sat up on her knees, petting Hyejoo’s thigh with her other hand. She watched Hyejoo shyly smile.

“You got me all messy, Jungie. I just showered.” Hyejoo complained although she wasn’t being very serious as she enjoyed it quite a lot. “What am I supposed to do? I licked most of it off.”

“Yeah, I know, I was there.” Hyejoo joked, pulling Jungeun back down so she could lay down. “Yo, Hye… We gotta clean up at some point.”

“Not now, Jungie…” Hyejoo whined, clutching Jungeun to her chest. “Okay, fine,” Jungeun said, kissing Hyejoo on the cheek and returning to her spot of laying on Hyejoo’s soft breasts. “What are we doing tonight?” Jungeun asked. “I wanna put on comfy clothes and watch tv, I’m exhausted…” Hyejoo answered, barely keeping her eyes open for this discussion.

“Well, we’ll do exactly that, but let’s nap first.”

“Good plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please talk to me I have no friends and my life is falling apart, even if you just wanna say my writing is bad... that's cool too, I have a degradation kink after all 😋😋  
> https://curiouscat.me/HyeHowAreYa


End file.
